


Angel-sexual

by Heaven_And_Hell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-11 16:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15319773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heaven_And_Hell/pseuds/Heaven_And_Hell
Summary: Over dinner & beers, late one night, Sam and Dean are actually talking about how Dean feels towards Cas. After mentioning Anna, Dean suggests that maybe he's "angel-sexual," but Sam doesn't buy it.





	Angel-sexual

**Author's Note:**

> This just popped into my head almost complete, so I decided to share this little drabble (that's the correct term, right?) with y'all. Sam's glee just made me laugh & smile.

“‘Angel-sexual,’ **_that’s_**   what you’re going with?” Sam asks incredulously.

“That’s what I’m going with,” Dean confirms.

“That’s not even a thing, Dean."

“Look, Cas isn’t really a guy, ok? He’s an angel. And angels are junkless. So I can’t be gay or bi if he has no junk,” Dean rationalizes.

“But he’s in a dude’s body,” Sam counters.

“So?”

“So he’s not junkless. He’s got ‘junk,’ Dean.”

Dean stares at Sam silently for a second, then quickly gathers their dishes, turns around, and starts washing them at the sink.

“Do you want to ‘funk’ with his junk?” Sam asks, giggling like a child.

Dean half-glances over his shoulder and replies, “I’m not going to justify that question with an answer,” as he keeps washing.

“But, seriously, Dean. I know Cas is an angel, but he feels very strongly for you. The question of sex may come up at some point.” The only noise is the slosh of the soapsuds as Dean continues to wash the dishes. “Dean?" Dean's back is silent. "Do you… do you _want_   to have sex with Cas?” Sam asks, the joking tone long gone from his voice. Dean abruptly turns and quickly leaves the room without looking back at his brother.

Sam jumps up and follows him down the hall, “Oh my God, you do! You want to fuck Cas!”

 _“Shut up. Fuck you,”_   Dean says without any heat, as he continues his flight to his room.

“You want to bone the angel!” Sam yells gleefully down the hall after him, laughing at Dean’s embarrassment and discomfort as only a younger brother can.


End file.
